Love is Lasting
by MicaelaO17
Summary: This story takes place three years after Logan and His leave. Rocky never forgot about him while she is still in a new relationship but is slowly starting to forget about him but what happens when he suddenly appears back in her life. Mainly Rogan with some GeCe.


**hey guys this is my first fanfic story so take it easy on me :) thanks and I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Chapter 1**

**Rocky's POV**

Its been three years since the almost wedding, three years since I've last seen him but yet he is all I still think about. I hate the fact that I miss him, I hate the fact that he has never once tried to reach out to me. I think about him almost everyday I miss him...

"Rocky are you even listening to me?"

"sorry Cece what was that, I have a lot on my mind"

"oooh is it James you too seem inseprable these days, OMG have you guys had sex, are you pregnant?"

Yes its true that I have been dating this cute guy at school named James Steen for over a year now he has these amazing blue eyes light brown hair and he really treats me like a queen but he is no Logan.

I cant tell Cece what I am really thinking about she would kill me she still isnt over what happened almost three years ago so I can lie.

"Yes Cece I am thinking about James and no Cece we are not ready for sex yet we want to take things slow"

"ugh you two are like Gunther he wants to wait until we graduate before we go all the way I mean we've been dating for almost two years now how much longer do I have to wait"

"Oh come on CeCe graduation is like only six months away then we go off to college so lets cherish the time we have left together and not want it to end so you can bone your boyfriend"

"you right Rocks thinking of it I dont want these months to end I mean now that Ty is gone away to college and we hardly see him it really sucks and you might get into Stanford for medicine or go to Harvard for law I guess I really am going to miss you"

"Hey we still have six months together right then two months of summer and we will visit each other all the time"

_Cece's phone buzzes_

"ah thats my mom says she needs to talk to me its very urgent see you later Rocks enjoy your date with James"

**Cece's POV**

I wonder what could be so important that my mother needed me now when I was talking to Rocky

"MOM I'm home you wanted to speak to me"

"Yes honey do you remember when I went to Miami four months ago"

"Yes mom I do what is your point?"

"well when I was down there I ran into Jeremy again and what I am trying to say is we've been talking and we have decided to get back together again and he is moving back here next week"

"WHAT! you and Jeremy again that means little scooter is coming back!"

"Yes Cece me and Jeremy are dating again and Logan will only come back if he can get into UC he is first year Medicine and its hard to just pick up and leave school."

"Mom dont get me wrong I am happy for you and Jeremy but its Logan who I cant stand I mean he left, broke my best friends heart and not once did he try to phone her and now he is coming once she has finally got on her feet again and is happy with James"

"oh my.. well Cece I am sorry but I think you shouldnt tell Rocky just yet lets not get her hopes up and he doesnt come"

"yeah I agree well mom Im going out with Gunther I will see you later, bye love you"

"love you too honey"

I grabbed my keys and went to my car and couldnt stop replaying the conversation I just had with my mom in my head I mean I know Rocky still has feelings for the dude but I think she is starting to really open up to James. Lord just give her strength to face him again. I got to Gunthers apartment and knocked on the door

"Hello Baby" he said with his cute foreign accent

"Hello my lovey-dovey" I said kissing him on the lips

The kiss was short lasted just a few seconds but it was amazing everytime we kiss it feels like the first time its like I fall in love with him all over again everyday.

"I have a special evening planned for us" he said with a smirk

"Oh yeah what are we going to get up to?" I said trying to be all seductive

"I was thinking a home cooked dinner from me and then lie in bed and watch dvd's all night"

"Sounds pefect" I said giving him a kiss but this time it wasnt a short kiss he held my waist as I wrapped my arms around his neck I let out a small moan as he started to leave trails of kisses down my neck.

"Dinner?" he asks inbetween the kisses I reply by pulling him into another kiss he lifts me up and takes me to his room and lays me on his bed and we keep going at it but as soon as I start to take his shirt off he jumps off me.

"Okay that was fun but really the dinner is getting cold" he held out his hand for me

"Are we ever going to have sex?" I ask

he laughs "be paitient my love"

**Logans POV**

So today my dad just told me that he and Georgia are getting back together and wants us to move back to Chicago but I love Miami I am torn in two, he is making me choose whether I want to go or stay he says its part of growing up. I mean I love Miami I have amazing friends and I am in first year med school but moving back means I get to see Rocky I know its been three years and I should be over her by now but I am not theres just something about her that no girl could ever match up too thats why I couldnt get a girlfriend out here I mean there are no Rocky Blues out here. I know what I am Going to do.

"DAD" I yell

"Yes son"

"I am moving back with you"I smile

"Thats great son lets start packing I want to leave tomorrow get there two days early and suprise Georgia" he says and walks away

Its been a long trip but we are finally back at in Chicago and we are outside the building.

"Well lets go son" Dad says while rushing me out the car

"its okay dad go up without me I'll be right there" I said as he rushes in to tell the truth I was scared about seeing Rocky again after all this time I mean What am I going to say to her. I finally get out the car and get on to the elevator I press the third floor and get up. I was hoping it would be like the movies where I get out the elevator and she would be there but this time there was no luck. I open the door and there is dad and his girlfriend off to their room you know what that means. So I decide to sit on the couch and watch TV I wonder where flynn and cissy are? I heard the window open and those three words that made my heart skip a beat.

"Hey Hey Hey" Rocky said

I jumped off the couch and turned at her she stopped and looked at me with horror

"Its you" She was able to get out.

**And That is chapter one I hope to get Chapter two out tomorrow hope you guys enjoy and please review**.


End file.
